


Kim Minseok's Daily Struggle

by SwagMcQueen



Series: A Series of Unfortunate Stories [3]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Other, one the road again, please enjoy my terrible writing!, to fame that is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-05
Updated: 2016-04-05
Packaged: 2018-05-31 10:55:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6467452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwagMcQueen/pseuds/SwagMcQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's really difficult to be as beautiful as Minseok</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kim Minseok's Daily Struggle

**Author's Note:**

> Looks like I'll never learn how to properly space these
> 
> I wrote this one for my sister out of the goodness of my heart. She loved it, and I'm sure you will too; I'm really good at writing.
> 
> And it's my first Exo fic!!! I think that's pretty exciting
> 
> If you want your awesome ideas realized in a terrible fic, lemme know!

 

Minseok was walking down the street; he looked damn fine. He walked into a store and everybody in the store was like 'whoa'. He was like 'yes I know'. There was one fellow there with a lady friend, Minseok was pleased to see this and approached the seemingly happy couple. The male speciman was pretty fine, if i do say so myself, he was taller than Minseok and had a good face. The lady was good too. Overall a very attractive triangle they made.

 

“Hello I am Kim Minseok.”

 

The male was like 'damn' and the female nodded in agreement. Minseok frowned. Determined to continue the conversation he said, “What's your name boy?”

 

“I am Luhan” Luhan replied.

 

The girl did not introduce herself. Instead she looked at Minseok and cried; Minseok was used to this. “Why he gotta be so pretty.” She wailed. “We cannot be together Luhan.” She then proposed to Minseok. He said no. He bought her a chocolate bar and the man at the register gave it to him for free. She was so happy to have that chocolate bar she left

 

Minseok turned back to Luhan, “Sorry about your gf.” he said.

 

“Meh,” Luhan said, “We've only been married for 12 years and she's had three of my children, it was nothing serious.”

 

“Oh that's good,”

 

Minseok went with Luhan to get his wedding ring melted down.

 

“Thank you for coming.” Said Luhan blushing, “I love you btw.”

 

“Yeah probably.” Minseok said. "I dont love you though, Luhan. I've only just met you. I thought since you had a gf we could be friends, but it will never be."

 

Luhan cried for days. He didnt go to work and eventually became homeless. but he never regretted leaving his wife and children and job. He only regretted his lost love. Minseok didn't care. Minseok didn't give a shit.

“Fucking Luhan.” He said angrily as he scribbled another name out of his notebook of potential friends.

“Who's fucking Luhan,” a voice behind him said, “better not be you”. Minseok turned and saw a stranger.

“No it's not me, it no one.”

“Sux2suc” said the stranger, Minseok liked this man's attitude.

“I am Minseok.”

"Hiya Minseok! I'm Baekhyun, but you can call me bae ;);););););););)."

"No."

Baekhyun gasped, horrified at this turn of events. "But Minnie!" he said, "I already had our wedding song picked out."

"Why would you do that, what the hell bacon"

"You're mad at me." Baek said, defeated, "I'll do anything to make this right"

"What."

"I'm a famous singer!" he shouted, "I can make you rich and happy, I can give our children a happy home!"

"We don't have children."

"If my purpose for singing isn't to provide for my husband and children... I don't want to sing anymore."

"K."

Baekhyun then dedicated his life to bacon; the loving nickname Minseok gave him the day he fell in love. His bacon business sucked and he eventually lost all his money.

 

. . .

 

Minseok read about his failed business in the news paper and sighed "Bacon... wtf." He crossed another name out of his notebook.

Minseok went to a cafe to get some coffee. Coffee was a good thing to Minseok; it always tasted bad, it was very consistent. There was a new face behind the counter today, it was a good face. It was looking down at the coffee being poured being very careful.

Minseok walked up to counter and the man said "hey how may I-” he looked up. His face froze. His friendly, but bored voice turned into an awkward one.

"Hhhhhhello"

"Yo, can I have an americano"

"Yyyou're rrrrrealy prety"

"Thx" Minseok said. "I'm Minseok, Who are you."

"I'm Yixing"

The man behind the counter stared at Minseok for a little while and Minseok stared right back. Eventually Yixing fainted and as he did so the hot coffee in his hand spilt all over him and the pot broke over his head.

"Fucking hell" Minseok mumbled. There was blood everywhere so Minseok decided to call 911.

"Hello yes, send hell here, no wait... don't send hell... help would be preferred."

But the ambulance did bring hell.

"Hey there, aren't you looking fine tonight." Said the doctor coming in the door.

"Dude, there is a man bleeding."

"My name's Chanyeol, whats yours, pretty stranger?" The doctor was so distracted by Minseok's nice face that Yixing died of bloodloss.

Minseok tried to erase a name out of his notebook. but it still left an impression.

 

. . .

 

Later Minseok got a call from the Doctor, Chanyeol. "Hey bb, I have this shindig going on tonight and I was wondering if you wanted to come?" Minseok had nothing better to do, so he went. The 'shindig' turned out to be a legal case in a court. Chanyeol was being persecuted for killing Yixing. Minseok watched him lose the case and get hauled off to jail forever.

There was a man at the courthouse; he was tall, very pretty, and looked stupid. He approached Minseok as he crossed a name out of his notebook.

"Is that a deathnote?"

Minseok looked up. "You could call it that" The man laughed, his laugh was stupid.

"That's lame" The stranger said.

"Wtf"

The man looked like he was older than Minseok but acted like he was 2. Minseok was curious.

"How old are you"

"I'm 21" The man said proudly. Minseok decided to stop calling him a man in his head.

"You should treat me with more respect then" Minseok said

"Whatever hyung"

Minseok thought that was adorable. "What's your name?" he asked.

"Sehun."

"Wow that's a good name."

Sehun blushed and smiled like a damn fool; he cupped his face in his hand and giggled. Minseok was in love.

For the first time in his life, Minseok stuttered, "D-do you want t-to get coffee?"

Sehun stopped and moved his hands from his face

"No." He said. Minseok felt like he could cry.

"Nah I'm just kidding!" Sehun said and he pulled two hot cups of coffee from his pocket. he handed one to Minseok and they drank together.

Minseok never told Sehun how he felt about him. He had hated it so much when it happened to him. Instead, Sehun's name in his notebook had its own page and everyday Minseok would add a new doodle.

 

 


End file.
